Sweetest
by devilojoshi
Summary: Mahkluk manis, si pembuat diabetes. 4 tahun sudah kutahan, dan saat ini tidak dapat lagi dipendam. Setelah winter cup, akhirnya waktuku untuk menyatakan perasaan tiba. / #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 / Akakuro, OOC, Fluffy, Oneshot/


_**Dia begitu manis.**_

Namun, terlalu manis akan merusak kesehatan. Kau tahu, diabetes _ **—maksudku**_. Penyakit itu muncul karena kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan manis, gula. Tapi, sesuatu kusebut manis disini adalah mahkluk yang berjalan dengan dua kaki menapak di tanah. Manusia, jika kau masih berpikir dia adalah seekor kucing yang sedang melakukan atraksi—atau mungkin bukan, aku tebak sejenis burung. Kau salah, karena dia salah satu manusia.

Hm, tapi meski manusia, aku masih yakin, jika dia dapat dengan perlahan mengantarku pada penjaga neraka. Dia tipikal kebanyakan permen, gula-gula jika boleh kusebutkan salah satunya, dengan tekstur lembut yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengantarkanmu pada sebuah tempat bernama klinik gigi. Tidak akan langsung berdampak setelah kau mengonsumsinya, tapi perlahan, menunggu kuman-kuman—saat kau lengah di malam hari karena lupa menggosok gigi—untuk mulai menginfasi.

Lebih daripada rasa cinta pada kesehatan tubuh. Manusia tidak akan dapat meninggalkannya sampai tahap nol persen. Tidak pernah mengonsumsi sama sekali berarti sama saja bunuh diri. Dihindari, tapi tetap dibutuhkan. Mengesalkan, karena sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti **'kenapa harus seperti itu?'**.

Jika akhirnya akan menimbulkan permasalahan, kenapa tidak dijauhi saja? Ditinggalkan? Tidak dilakukan?

Manusia memang mahkluk paling tidak dapat dijabarkan. Dari mulai raga hingga perasaan. Ya, dari segala macam penjabaran tidak masuk diakal di atas, kau pasti tahu jika aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelaskan tentang kesehatan—ya, mungkin sedikit. Tapi tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, sekarang aku sedang menjelaskan tentang seorang anak manusia dengan bagian tubuh gajah yang selalu ikut serta bersamanya, tetapi memiliki paras begitu manis.

 **Aku sedang jatuh cinta.**

Dari dulu harusnya aku menyadarinya, saat bunyi pantulan bola basket yang ia mainkan menjadi genderang hati untuk menyatakan perasaan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Empat tahun lamanya kupendam semuanya.

Oh, tidak. Jangan katakan jika sekarang aku, orang dengan pemikirkan mengesankan ini, menjadi melankolis?

Boleh aku mengutip?

' _ **Ada 3 orang yang berimajinasi tinggi. Penyair, orang yang jatuh cinta dan orang gila.'**_

Mungkin sekarang aku berada pada ketiganya. Aku seorang penyair—yang gagal. Orang yang jatuh cinta—karena memang benar. Dan, orang gila—karena sejak tadi aku masih berbicara tidak jelas titik cerahnya.

Maksudku, dia yang sejak tadi kujabarkan, pemuda, manusia berparas manis yang selalu diikuti bagian tubuh gajah—Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sweetest © devilojoshi

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Humor

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Warning:** **Posible Out Of Character** , Typos and Miss Typos, _**YAOI**_ , Fluffy, AKASHI!PoV, OreBoku!Akashi, OneShot, dll

.

 **#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **"From Ordinary to be Extraordinary"**

 **_Cinta diam-diam_Cinta Pandangan Pertama_First Love_**

 **.**

* * *

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lebih dari yang kupikirkan.**_

Mungkin, aku akan mengidap penyakit lain sebentar lagi. Pucat kulit Tetsuya sudah menjalar padaku, dia menyerap semua darah yang kumiliki dan memindahnya pada kedua gembil pipinya. Tetsuya seperti nyamuk, jika bisa aku akan minta digigit pada leher—andai saja mungkin.

Rupanya begitu manis, seperti boneka. Tapi dia bukan boneka. Maksudku, boneka ada untuk dijadikan mainan. Mereka dikontrol oleh siapapun yang memegangnya. Diperlakukan sesuka hati si pemain. Tapi Tetsuya bukan boneka. Tetsuya bukan untuk dimainkan, hanya rupanya saja menyerupai boneka—bagiku. Tetsuya seperti boneka, manis dari segi fisik, dan menggemaskan karena tutur katanya yang formal namun menggairahkan.

Oh aku suka saat dia memanggil namaku, suaranya sedikit mendayu dan halus. Bagaimana jika dia menyebutku dengan nada sedikit berbeda?

"Akashi-kun,"

Mungkin dengan beberapa menit dari sekarang, aku dapat menjadi pemerah bibirnya. Rasanya begitu tak tertahankan.

Perayaan pesta ulang tahun Tetsuya sudah selesai. Semua orang telah pulang, sekarang hanya tertinggal kami berdua. Aku tidak berniat pulang. Berdalih ingin menginap. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta _malah_ berteriak—kaget juga iri, sedangkan sisanya terbelalak seolah mendapat kejutan lain, karena Tetsuya dengan senang hati memberiku ruang pada tempat tidurnya.

Saat semuanya berhasil diusir secara halus oleh Tetsuya, aku berbalik, melihat malaikat bercahaya biru di hadapanku.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengumbar senyuman hari ini, Tetsuya. Kau bisa membuat hampir semua orang masuk ke rumah sakit." Dia terlihat tidak terlalu perduli. Berjalan mendekatinya, Tetsuya tetap saja tidak terlihat takut padaku—tidak pernah sekali pun. Itu yang kusuka darinya, meski manis, Tetsuya tetap lebih hebat dari siapapun. Berbeda. " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Tetsuya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Akashi-kun."

Senyumku tak luput, "Panggil aku Seijuro, Tetsuya."

"Seijuro-kun," ia nampak ragu. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Mungkin diriku 'lah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini. "Tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Mengerti yang ia maksud, bermaksud untuk menenangkan, dekapan hangat terjadi begitu saja. Kepalanya berada di ceruk leherku, rasanya geli dengan sensasi berdebar. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kami bertukar tempat, setelah sehari ini ia bersamamu. Sekarang adalah giliranku." Berbau vanilla, mungkin akan terasa seperti vanilla juga jika aku memakan Tetsuya.

Tapi, tidak, bukan sekarang saatnya.

Ini waktunya untuk memberi hadiah. Sesuatu yang sudah kupersiapkan saat bangku Rakuzan di Kyoto menunggu kepulanganku dari _Winter Cup_. Sebuah hadiah yang akan kupersembahkan untuk Tetsuya setelah begitu banyak yang sudah kuperbuat padanya.

"Tunggulah. Hadiahmu ada di dalam tas." Aku berbalik.

Berjalan mendekati meja, di sampingnya terdapat tasku yang menunggu sambil bersandar pada tas milik Tetsuya. Aku berjongkok. Membuka tas, aku mengambil sebuah bungkusan. Terlihat masih rapih, kertas luarnya berwarna biru muda dengan pita merah yang melilit apik, membentuk simpul indah kupu-kupu. Itu bukan aku yang membuatnya, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di kediaman Akashi 'lah yang melipatkannya.

Bukan karena aku tidak dapat membuatnya, hanya sedikit membuat gosip. Para pelayan akan berbicara setiap waktu, pagi hingga malam, dan akan kembali terulang besoknya.

Lelaki tua berjabatan kepala keluarga Akashi kemungkinan besar akan mendengarnya.

Dan, dengan itu, aku tidak akan segan lagi membawa Tetsuya kehadapannya—untuk di _halal_ kan.

Tidak lagi ingin membuang waktu, karena itu bukan bagian dari diriku, lagipula seseorang sudah mendorong untuk maju, maka tertunda tidak lagi jalannya. Aku berbalik, Tetsuya sudah tidak lagi berdiri di tempatnya. Ia sedang membawa sejumlah piring ke tempat cuci.

Teman tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan Tetsuyaku menjadi pembantu di kediaman sendiri. Sosok manis yang setiap detiknya semakin dekat pada wujud pasangan sejati Akashi Seijuro tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi karena itu, meng _halal_ kan Tetsuya secepatnya adalah jalan terbalik.

Jadi, sesaat setelah Tetsuya menaruh piringnya, aku mendekat. Dia melihatku, nampak tertarik. Mungkin Tetsuya penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan kuberikan. "Jadi, apa itu, Seijuro-kun?" tanyanya.

"Hadiahmu." Setelah memberikannya, aku berkata kembali. "Bukalah. Aku yakin kau menyukainya."

Terpilih berdasarkan riset yang kulakukan. Tetsuya membuka bungkusan bagus itu. Aku berdebar. Sebelumnya tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan asing ini. Bukan ketakutan, lebih pada rasa gugup.

Gugup, apakah Tetsuya akan menyukainya. Sesuatu yang berada disana. Benda yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati—rasanya bukan sepertiku saat berpikir seperti ini.

"Apa—ini, Seijuro-kun?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuya menyadarkanku.

"Hadiah, tentu saja."

"Novel?"

"Ya." Tetsuya mulai membukanya. Lembar pertama, kedua, tiga dan seterusnya. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya terasa menggigit leherku dan menyesap semua sari kehidupan hingga pias mengunjungiku. Gugup mulai terasa kembali. Pipi Tetsuya memerah, dan ia mulai mengulum bibirnya hingga terlihat lembab—menggodaku menyicipinya.

Aku meneguk ludah kasar, tapi tetap tersenyum.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Menutup novel yang kuberikan. Mencoba memandangku dengan mata melihat tak terarah. "Terima kasih, Seijuro-kun." Dan dia berbalik.

Aku gemetar.

' _APA TETSUYA TIDAK MENYUKAI HADIAHNYA?'_

Aku ini tidak terbantahkan. Tetsuya seharusnya tahu jika sikap itu memberikan dampak buruk. Bukan hanya dia telah membuatku yang _absolute_ ini terhina, tapi juga _galau,_ takut ditolak.

.

Kebohongan, topeng terkuat manusia. Tidak ada yang tak memilikinya, bahkan orang naif sekalipun. Cari 'lah manusia yang menurutmu tak pernah berbohong, tanyakan satu hal, dan lihat kemudian ambil kesimpulan. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang tidak dikenal, banyak yang bereaksi dengan senyuman. Bagian terkecil yang tidak diungkapkan dengan kalimat. Belum menjawab, dan kau akan melihat darimana kebohongan yang dimaksud. Senyum yang ditunjukan belum tentu berasal dari dalam, hanya sekedar tarikan bibir bermakna menjaga sopan santun.

Kecil, tidak terucap, dan dapat menambah poin siluet kebohongan.

Dan itulah yang sedang kulakukan.

Tetap tersenyum untuk Tetsuyaku. Satu, dua jam berlalu. Sepanjang ia membereskan ruangan, mencuci piring kotor, dan menata futon untukku di samping tempatnya tidur. Futonnya berwarna putih, bersih dan wangi. Senang membawaku ingin tetap bersama Tetsuya disini, tapi rasa malu atas kekalahanku yang tidak bisa membuatnya mengucapkan kata _'ai'_ membuatku ingin lenyap.

Tetsuya pergi untuk mandi. Dia tidak akan berganti pakaian di kamar, jadi aku tidak perlu keluar.

Dia—kami yang merupakan dua orang dalam satu tubuh untuk pertama kalinya saling mendorong, menyemangati. Dia kembaranku, salah seorang dengan pemikiran yang justru sangat berbanding terbalik. Sebuah pantulan rupa dengan wujud begitu mirip namun hanya terlihat pada kaca hitam yang menampilkan warna lain dariku. Ia seperti sebuah sisi bercahaya yang sejak dulu ada, sedangkan aku adalah wujud obsesi. Menyelam sampai dasar hingga akhirnya aku berpikir, mungkin Akashi dapat menyelesaikan perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

"Seijuro-kun,"

Tapi, Tetsuya? Tidak lagi. Apa aku harus kalah untuk yang ketiga kalinya?

Winter cup, hadiah—dan sekarang? Membiarkan sisi yang lain untuk menyelesaikan pernyataan yang seharusnya kuucap sendiri?

Larut dalam pertimbangan, aku seperti jaksa yang dipaksa untuk menentukan pilihan hidup mati seseorang.

" _ **Kuroko mendesah, wajah keduanya mendekat kembali. Panas tubuh menjalar ke seluruh ruangan, pakaian tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Akashi tidak lagi kuat, menyentuh Kuroko seperti kebutuhan yang harus segera dipenuhi atau tidak ia akan mati. Mengecup seluruh kulit Kuroko, Akashi menggeram rendah, tidak tahan, tidak kuat, tidak sanggup lagi."**_

Aku tersentak. Menoleh cepat. Tetsuya disana, duduk di atas futonnya dengan kaki berselimut serta kedua tangan memegang novel. Bibirnya tidak henti mengucap setiap bait yang kukenal. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah berada di sana. Sudah berapa lama aku berdiri sambil berpikir?

Dan, sekarang Tetsuya tengah membacakan cerita. Cerita yang kubuat untuknya? Novel itu.

Apakah aku telah menjadi _strawberry milkshake_? Kuyakin wajahku merah, dan tubuhku akan lumer. Aku berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, masih dalam keadaan _strawberry milkshake_ yang sebentar lagi tersedot.

"Seijuro-kun, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa menulis seperti ini. Pernyataan tidak romantis, aku bahkan hampir berpikir jika kau ingin melecehkanku. Memberikan novel erotis dengan kita yang menjadi tokoh utama di dalamnya."

Aku duduk di depannya. "Aku mencintamu. Maafkan aku, jika kau pikir yang kuinginkan hanya tubuhmu." Akhirnya aku yang kalah. Mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak apa, asal itu Tetsuya. Aku senang.

Tetsuya terkekeh. Ia menyimpan novel pemberianku. Tangannya hangat seperti sehabis berendam air hangat. "Tidak apa. Itu pikiran kedua yang terlintas, karena saat pertama membacanya, aku berpikir Akashi Seijuro-kun tidak pandai mengatakan perasaan." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuro-kun."

Aku kembali dikocok. Rasanya seperti _strawberry_ yang diblender, berputar—aku hampir saja memuntahkan teriakan bahagia jika saja tidak segera bertukar posisi.

Aku berhasil mengambil alih.

Tetsuya berada dalam rengkuhanku. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kami mencintaimu." Senyumku mengembang, dan aku benar-benar menjadi pelembab bibir rasa _strawberry_ milik Tetsuya.

.

.

 _Oh, Tetsuya._

 _Aku, Akashi Seijuro, manager cinta yang sedang terbenam pada rumput biru halus berbau vanilla. Tidak apa jika sekarang aku akan merasakan sakit gigi karena sejak tadi mengonsumsi gula-gula vanilla yang tidak dapat habis. Tidak apa diabetes, karena itu kau. Karena sakitnya hati karena overdosis membenam rasa cinta lebih menyakitkan—daripada sakit gigi, bukan diabetes._

.

.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Kau harus mandi dulu."

Ah ya, bauku tidak seperti _strawberry_ sekarang. Keringat sehabis bermain bersama tadi siang masih belum terhapuskan.

.

.

.

End~

* * *

 **A/N: OMGGGG! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! /nangis bareng husbando/**

 **Jujur, hampir nyerah bikin ini fic. Dikejar deadline, pkl juga. Duh, untung selesai. Tau lah pasti banyak banget salahnya. TOT kecepetan pula. TOT pasti banyak yang protes. TOT/maafkan loshi ini/**

 **Disini, Akashi memang dibuat OOC ya. Btw, umur mereka masih SMA. Yah, aku tahu harusnya akashi ga segaje ini. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum tahu harus menggali karakter Akashi gimana kalau bikin fic humor/comedy TOT**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENENG KUROKO TETSUYA... MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA BANG JURO YA! KEEP ROMANCE, JANGAN KODE-KODEAN SAMA MODUS-MODUSAN MULU! /**


End file.
